


It's not *that* burnt

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob was in charge of cooking Christmas dinner. Only that doesn't turn out too well, and nobody appreciates his hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not *that* burnt

Felipe had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing when the smoke alarm went off. He and Rob had been sat for longer than expected trying to put together a toy for the boys (so long the boys had since disappeared back up the stairs to find something else to do) and Rob had clearly forgotten about the dinner.

Rob rushed into the kitchen, leaving Felipe with the bits of toy, to go and sort out the turkey. A few seconds later, the boys came down the stairs, Felix and Felipinho with their hands over their ears.

“What’s happening, Daddy Phillip?” Frankie asked.

“Daddy has burnt the dinner,” Felipe said, trying to screw two pieces of plastic together that he _knew_ went together, no matter what Rob said.

“It’s not burnt,” Rob called in from the kitchen.

“Can we go to McDonalds?” Frankie asked, making the other two boys’ eyes light up.

“We are not going to McDonalds for Christmas dinner,” Felipe said, standing and rubbing his knees from where he’d been on the floor for too long.

“But they do Christmas dinners there,” Felipinho said. “I saw it on the telly.”

“We are not going to McDonalds for Christmas dinner,” Rob said, coming in with a _slightly_ burnt turkey. “Now go upstairs and wash your hands. Dinner’s nearly ready.”

The boys sighed overdramatically, but did as they were told.

 

They all sat around the table, looking at their slightly overcooked meals. Rob had started eating enthusiastically, but the enthusiasm had dropped with every bite. The others hadn’t touched theirs.

“It’ll go cold,” Rob said, swallowing hard to rid his mouth of a particularly dry bit of _completely not burnt_ turkey.

“I’m full,” Felipinho said, quietly.

“Me too,” Frankie said.

“If you don’t eat anything, you don’t get desert,” Rob said. He looked at Felipe, who was choosing not to sample the cooking either. “That goes for you and all.”

For a couple of seconds, Felipe tried to come up with a witty come back, but there was nothing he could say, and he just laughed.

“It is burnt, Rob.”

“It’s good,” Rob said, taking another bite of the turkey to prove his point. The face he pulled proved the statement to be a lie.

Felipe stood. “Get your coats kids.”

“Are we going to McDonalds!” Frankie cried.

“We are _not_ going to McDonalds,” Rob said, definitely, but he wasn’t entirely sure what Felipe was thinking.

“It’s a surprise,” Felipe said. “Go and get your coats.”

There was a clatter of wood against wood as three chairs were pushed back and the boys raced to get their coats on. Rob turned to Felipe, who was still grinning.

“What are you doing?” he asked, slightly worried.

“My parents always make enough to feed five thousand,” Felipe said.

Rob sighed, thankful Felipe wasn’t planning on taking them to some fast food restaurant, and stood.

“It really wasn’t that bad,” he said, shoving the food around his plate with his fork. “Come on, try some.”

“No,” Felipe said.

Rob stabbed a small bit of turkey with his fork and brought it to Felipe’s lips.

“Am not eating- Rob!”

He pushed the food into Felipe’s mouth, laughing at the face he pulled. Maybe he would practice the timings for the cooking next year.

“See,” Rob said, putting the fork down and going to get his own coat on. “Not bad at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two personal Christmas dinner stories:  
> a) My mum announcing the fact she was vegetarian in mid October when she was a child so she didn't have to eat the super dry turkey her own mother cooked.  
> b) My very first Christmas dinner was spent at my nan's house because my parents forgot to defrost the chicken (we had chicken because, by this point, my mum's mum had put her off turkey for life)
> 
> Just thought I would share those with you.


End file.
